


Red John is dead

by MrsMendes19



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: A phone call to CIB from Red John turns out to be much more than the team had imagined, he was at Jane's house and he was threatening to kill his family if he didn't do exactly what Red John wanted.Jane rushed to his house to find Red John waiting for him. Jane and Red John fight before Lisbon and her team show up to kill Red John once and for all.





	Red John is dead

Jane and Lisbon have been trying to track down Red John for almost 3 weeks now, each time they get close, it ends up being a dead end. Jane sighs and runs his hands through his hair before walking over to his couch and throwing himself onto it. Lisbon walks over to Jane and sits down beside him; his back was turned but she knew that he was listening.  
“Jane, maybe it’s time to give up looking. We may never find him.”  
“I don’t want to give up looking, Lisbon. What if he gets to Sarah and the kids?”  
At that moment, the office phone rang. Lisbon got up and answered it, a shocked expression came over her face. She covered the receiver and looked over at Jane.  
“Jane…It’s him.”  
Jane was quick to jump up from the couch and walk over to her, he grabbed the phone and placed it over his ear.  
“Red John…We finally get to speak.”  
“Hello Patrick…. Just wanted to inform you that I have tracked down your address and I am currently at your house.”  
“You’re lying.”  
“Want to try again?”  
Jane’s phone beeped and he took it out of his pocket to see that a message had come in, he clicked on the message and a picture popped up. It was a picture of his house, taken from the street. Tears pricked his eyes.  
“How did you find my address? Tell me!”  
“No.”  
Jane threw the phone down and ran out of CIB, straight to his car. He drove as fast as he could to his house. He got out of his car and ran into his house, where Red John was waiting for him.  
“Where are my wife and kids?”  
“They are upstairs.”  
“Did you kill them?”  
“No, not yet.”  
“What do you want?”  
“I want you. Don’t you get it? I’ve been tracking you through all your cases. I’ve been watching you this whole time.”  
“I’m not going anywhere with you.”  
“Then your family will suffer.”  
Jane looked towards the stairs, where a frightened Sarah looked on. Red John had seen Sarah and had run up the stairs, but Sarah was quicker and had locked herself in the bedroom with the kids.  
“Red John!”  
Jane ran up behind him and tackled him onto the ground. They both wrestled and fought. 

Meanwhile, Lisbon and her team were on the way to Jane’s house. Lisbon tried several times to contact Jane, but his phone kept going to voicemail.  
“Hang in there Jane, we are coming.”  
The vans quickly drove down the road, towards Jane’s house.   
When they arrived, they pulled out their guns and approached the house.   
Jane and Red John were still fighting. Red John had Jane, lying on his back on the floor, with him on top, landing several punches to Jane’s face. Jane was trying to fight him, but it was no use, Red John blocked each of his punches.  
“Get away from him!”  
Lisbon pulled her gun and shot Red John in his shoulder; Red John collapsed. Lisbon ran up the stairs while the rest of group dealt with Red John.  
“Sarah?! Are you here?”  
“I’m here!”  
Sarah unlocked the door and ran out to Lisbon, who hugged her.  
“Thank god you’re still alive, where are the kids?”  
“In the bedroom.”  
“I’ll keep them here. Jane is downstairs, he’s badly wounded but he will be okay. Red John is dead.”  
“Glad we don’t have to worry about him anymore.”  
“Yeah, me too. Now, go down to Jane.”  
“I will. Thanks Theresa.”  
Lisbon nodded at Sarah, who quickly ran down the stairs to her husband. When Jane saw her, he ran to her.  
“Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine. You don’t look to good, on the other hand.”  
“I’ll be fine.”  
“Jane, you are bleeding from your face and by the way that you are walking, I’m pretty sure that you have a few broken ribs. Let’s go to the hospital.”  
“Yeah, probably a good call.”  
Sarah and Jane walked to the car and Sarah drove to the hospital, while Jane held Sarah’s flannel shirt to his bleeding head.

Once they got to the hospital, Jane was admitted and treated for his injuries. As it turned out, he did have several broken ribs, 3 in face. He was lucky that they didn’t pierce his lungs. He had to stay in the hospital for few days, for observations.  
After several days, Jane was released from the hospital. Sarah and Jane went home, where Lisbon was still there with the kids.  
“Thanks for looking after the kids, Theresa.”  
“It was no problem, I didn’t mind. The kids are upstairs in their room.”  
Sarah nodded and gave Theresa a quick hug and walked with her to the door to say goodbye.  
With a quick wave, Theresa made her way to her car. Sarah waved at her and closed the door, she then walked into the living room to find Jane asleep on the couch. Knowing Jane, he probably didn’t sleep at all while he was at the hospital, so he needed to catch up on his sleep. Sarah picked up the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over the sleeping form of her husband before walking upstairs to play with her kids.

Sarah was glad that Red John was finally dead, and she was sure that Jane was too.

The End


End file.
